1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and particularly to a battery connector capable of being fixed on a printed circuit board firmly.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products, such as notebooks and cameras, are used widely. The electronic product is equipped with a charging device including an electric board and a battery connector. A battery is inserted into the electronic product to connect with the battery connector for charging power.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional battery connector 2. The battery connector 2 has an insulating housing 22 fixed on a printed circuit board 24, and a plurality of terminals 23 mounted into the insulating housing 22. The terminal 23 of strip shape has a connecting slice 26 and a soldering slice 27. The contacting slice 26 has a free end of substantially inverted-V shape with an apex thereof stretching out of the insulating housing 22 to contact with a battery 25. The other end of the terminal 23 is vertically fixed on the soldering slice 27. The soldering slice 27 is horizontally fixed on the printed circuit board 24. However, since the battery connector 2 is fixed on the printed circuit board 24 only by the soldering slice 27 being soldered on the printed circuit board 24, there is no horizontal holding force between the battery connector 2 and the printed circuit board 24. As a result, when the battery 25 horizontally pushes against the terminal 23, a relative horizontal displacement is liable to occur between the battery connector 2 and the printed circuit board 24. Consequently, the soldering slice 27 may be loosened from the printed circuit board 24.
Another example of the battery connector is improved from the one described above. In this case, the soldering slice is inserted into a hole of the printed circuit board to have a firm connection. However, the terminals may be out of shape if the pressing force is too large.